Arishok
For class-specific strategies for the duel, see Arishok (strategy). } |name = Arishok |image = Arishok03.png |gender = Male |title = Arishok |rank = Elite Boss |class = |race = Qunari |location = The Docks, Kirkwall |voice = Rick D. Wasserman |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Arishok is one of the three leaders of the Qunari. He became stranded in Kirkwall after a storm destroyed his ships. He resides in the Qunari Compound. Background One of the three leaders of the Qunari people of the Triumvirate, the name "Arishok" denotes his title and not his name. Much like Sten from Dragon Age: Origins gave "Sten" as his name, it was really his rank. Sten mentions an Arishok that ordered him to Ferelden to seek answers to the Blight. Involvement A Worthy Rival This achievement is gained by earning the respect of the Arishok. Gaining his respect requires an honest approach when dealing with him: Act 1 * Selecting "I was promised future profits" at the first meeting with the Arishok, after he tells Javaris to leave. * Informing him of the deaths of his Qunari after the main quest Shepherding Wolves. Act 2 * During the main quest Offered and Lost, before attending Ser Varnell's rally near Darktown, informing the Arishok about his envoy being missing. ** At the end of that quest, advising the Viscount not to burn the bodies. ** After the quest, informing the Arishok about the deaths of his envoys (he responds respectfully whether you blame the zealots or not). * If you did the mission To Catch a Thief, informing him about Isabela's involvement when meeting him alongside Aveline during the main quest Following the Qun. * Agreeing with his principles during the dialog at the compound during Following the Qun - saying the elves were right in their vigilante justice, and when he asks you what you would do, telling him you'd keep them rather than turn them over. (Do note this will annoy Aveline.) Doing at least four of the steps above unlocks extra dialogue when later confronting him at the Keep. Earning the achievement requires five (not fully tested, but it's possible to unlock it without having informed him of the fates of his warriors at any point in either act). Quotes * "Fixing your mess is not the demand of the Qun, and you should all be GRATEFUL!" * (to Fenris) "I have a growing lack of disgust for you." * (to Hawke if the duel is declined and before the killing blow) "We will return." * ''(to Hawke if duel is accepted and won) "One day, we shall return." * (to Hawke) "You alone are Basalit-an" (to nobles) "This is what respect looks like bas!. Some of you will never earn it!" * (to Hawke, if the duel is declined) "Then all of you will die. The demand of the Qun is clear. Ataash varin kata. In the end lies glory." * Arishok: "Kill me and the duty that binds me is ended. The others will return to Par Vollen." * Hawke: "And if you kill me?" * Arishok: "Then you are dead." Bugs * Decoy will leave the Arishok in a state unable to use any other abilities than health potions and spinning his weapons. Using a health potion will break this state and the Arishok will continue fighting as normal. The rogue ability Throw the Gauntlet will also break this state. Stunning the Arishok may also work. * When the Arishok impales Hawke and suspends him/her in the air, if positioned too close to the side walls, Hawke may be teleported up onto the raised platforms and be unable to get back down. Rogues can use Backstab to return to the fight. * Using two-handed weapons, attacks can go through the pillars located on both side of the lobby, but the Arishok's attacks cannot, except when he swings it around like dancing. Use this to your advantage. * Using Force Mage abilities can lead to the Arishok freezing in place, unable to attack for the rest of the fight. Confirmed for the spell Gravitic Ring. If the Arishok is at the center, where movement speed is reduced to 0%, he may remain that way even after the spell ends. He will usually recover after a few minutes. Gallery Dragon age fresco qunari by nthornborrow-d3c4z8g.jpg|Loading screen depicting the Arishok. Trivia * Bringing Fenris to your first meeting unlocks extra (and humorous) dialogue at the end of the main quest Blackpowder Promise. * The achievement King of the Hill requires the player to defeat the Arishok. * The Arishok appears in the "Destiny" trailer. * Despite his muscular build and use of large weapons, from a game engine perspective, the Arishok is technically a rogue, as he uses two weapons at once. Within the game's files, the axe and sword he uses in battles are classified as daggers. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Qunari Category:Elite bosses